


Winter Day Fun

by Healer_Anders



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healer_Anders/pseuds/Healer_Anders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Anders have fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Day Fun

The day was cold and snow had piled up in just a few short days, the mage stared out the window and heaved a sigh. He loved the cold and he especially loved the snow, he wanted to get out and wallow in it. He slipped out of his room and began to wander the keep looking for someone to at least talk to, there was nothing the warden required them to do mainly because of the weather. He spotted Nathaniel and wandered up to him, poking him on the shoulder "HOWE ya doing?" the mages eyes glimmered playfully as usual when he spoke to the archer. Nathaniel sighed and turned to face him shaking his head "Must you?", Anders laughed and nodded "You know I have to! It's just a thing!".

Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare at him "Just a thing, can't you go bother someone else mage?" Anders gave him a pout and shook his head "No! I need it to be you, now come on!" He grabbed the archer by the arm and proceeded to drag him along, Nathaniel protesting every step of the way. Finally they got to the main room by the door, he placed his heavy winter cloak around his own shoulders and handed Nathaniel his. The archer raised a brow but put it on "Fine, if this will keep you quiet when we get back." Anders grinned and chuckled "Fine, fine." the two then exited the keep.

Anders began to walk trudging through the deep snow, Nathaniel tagging along behind him. The mage finally stopped and moved towards a large bank of snow, he bent down and rolled one. He turned to Nate with a playful look in his eyes, aimed and shot it at him. The archer was caught off guard and hit with it in the middle of his chest. He gasped and stared at Anders, a frown appearing on his face "Oh, so that's how it is." he ran towards the mage and tackled him. Anders gasped as he was tackled and landed in the huge snow bank, soon the two were rolling all over and snow was flying left and right.

Nathaniel had let the mage up and scooped up some snow, he stuck a finger into the back of Anders pants and dropped the snow down. The mage let out a yelp feeling the cold slide down his backside and legs "Makers Breath!" Nathaniel began to laugh and shook his head, giving the mage an actual smile. Both of them were covered in snow from head to foot, Nathaniel crossed his arms over his chest "Alright lets go get warm before we freeze out here." Anders nodded and the two made their way back into the keep, smiles on thier faces. Nathaniel liked hanging around the mage, he thought of him as a brother and the mage thought the same of him. The two spent the rest of the day in front of the fire sipping warm tea and wrapped in blankets, simple days like this were the mages favorite and for once he felt at peace, the archer felt the same as well.


End file.
